eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Viserys Targaryen
|Gestorben = , Vaes Dothrak}} Viserys Targaryen ist der Erbe seines Vaters Aerys II. Targaryen, dem Irren König, und seines Bruders Prinz Rhaegar seit ihrem Tod während Roberts Rebellion, die das Ende der Herrschaft der Targaryen über die Sieben Königslande bedeutete. Er lebt nun seit Jahren zusammen mit seiner Schwester Daenerys Targaryen im Exil und versucht alles Mögliche, um den Eisernen Thron zurückzuerobern. Er nennt sich selbst Viserys Targaryen, Dritter seines Namens, König der Andalen und der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen, Lord der Sieben Königslande, Protektor des Reiches. In den Freien Städten von Essos ist er auch bekannt als Bettelkönig. Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Viserys Targaryen Im Jahre war er acht Jahre alt. Viserys hat das typische Aussehen eines Targaryen: silberblonde Haare und veilchenblaue Augen. Er ist ein magerer, junger Mann mit fiebrigem Blick, blasslilafarbenen Augen und nervösen Händen. Viserys neigt zu Wutausbrüchen, die er "den Drachen wecken" nennt und mit schriller Stimme jedes Maß verliert, und zur Selbstüberschätzung, was sein Umfeld teilweise sogar belustigt. So findet Illyrio Mopatis es bspw. amüsant, dass Viserys droht, Drogo zu töten, falls dieser ihn betrüge. Schon als Kind ähnelte Viserys laut Ser Barristan Selmy eher seinem Vater, dem "Irren König", als seinem Bruder Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen. Dabei ist er manchmal in seiner Überheblichkeit sogar blind für Verhöhnungen. Zu Doreah, der Dienerin aus Lys, ist er freundlicher als zu den anderen dothrakischen Mädchen. Er hasst das Pferdefleisch, dass die Dothraki so hoch ehren, weil es Männer angeblich stark macht. Biographie Viserys ist der jüngere Sohn und das mittlere Kind von Aerys II. Targaryen und seiner Schwester, der Königin Rhaella. Während Roberts Rebellion hielt sich die Königsfamilie im Roten Bergfried auf, doch als nach der Schlacht am Trident der Sieg der Rebellen unter Robert Baratheon entschieden war, schickte König Aerys seine schwangere Frau und den siebenjährigen Prinz Viserys mit Ser Willem Darry nach Drachenstein. Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen war in der Schlacht gefallen. König Aerys starb während der Plünderung von Königsmund, und Daenerys wurde acht Monate später während eines heftigen Sturms, der die Reste der Flotte der Targaryen versenkte, auf Drachenstein geboren. Viserys' Mutter starb bei der Geburt. Als sich Stannis Baratheon mit der neuen Königlichen Flotte Drachenstein näherte, floh Ser Willem mit den beiden Kindern über die Meerenge. Dort lebten sie eine Zeit lang in Braavos in einem Haus mit einer Roten Tür, bis Ser Willem schließlich starb und die Diener die beiden Kinder aus dem Haus jagten. Nach Roberts Rebellion wollte Oberyn Martell Viserys auf den Thron verhelfen und den Krieg fortführen. Erst als Jon Arryn als Robert Baratheons Abgesandter nach Sonnspeer reiste, die Gebeine von Lewyn Martell heimbrachte und eine Einigung mit Doran Martell erzielte, war das Gerede von Krieg aus der Welt geschafft. Robert reiste allerdings nie wieder nach Dorne und Oberyn hat das Land seitdem selten verlassen. Vor seinem Tod schloss Willem Darry ein geheimes Bündnis mit Dorne. Per Vertrag wurde festgelegt, dass Viserys Arianne Martell heiraten soll, die Tochter und Erbin Fürst Doran Martells. Dafür wird Dorne den Targaryen dabei helfen, den Eisernen Thron zurück zu erobern. Unterzeichnet haben den Vertrag Willem, Dorans Bruder Oberyn Martell und als Zeuge der damalige Seeherr von Braavos. Viserys und seine Schwester Daenerys flohen von Stadt zu Stadt, immer verfolgt von den Häschern Roberts, der die Targaryen restlos auslöschen wollte: von Braavos nach Myr, Tyrosh, Qohor, Volantis, Lys, und schließlich nach Pentos. Anfangs hatten die Magister, Archonten und Handelsherren der Freien Städte sie noch wohlwollend aufgenommen, aber je länger Robert Baratheon auf dem Eisernen Thron saß, desto öfter wurden sie auch abgewiesen. Mittlerweile nennt man Viserys in Pentos' Gassen sogar schon den "Bettlerkönig". Dort fanden sie aber oder immerhin die ersehnte Hilfe, denn der mächtige und einflussreiche Magister Illyrio Mopatis nahm sie unter ihre Fittiche, gewährte ihnen Unterkunft und unterstützte Viserys' Rückeroberungspläne. Viserys versprach ihm dafür das Amt des Meisters der Münze, sobald er den Eisernen Thron bestiegen habe, und sagt ihm, er könne sich zudem eine Burg als seinen Sitz aussuchen. Unter anderem hatte Viserys Targaryen auch einmal versucht, die Goldene Kompanie für seine Sache zu gewinnen, doch die Kommandeure hatten ihn nur ausgelacht. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell thumb|right|300px|Viserys und Daenerys (TV-Serie) Seit etwa einem halben Jahr leben Viserys und Daenerys nun in Pentos bei Magister Illyrio Mopatis, der Viserys gegenüber beteuert, ihn bei der Rückeroberung des Eisernen Throns zu helfen. Deshalb arrangiert er eine Hochzeit zwischen dem mächtigen Reiterkönig Khal Drogo und seiner Schwester Daenerys. Im Gegenzug soll Drogo Viserys mit 10.000 Reiterkriegern unterstützen, auch wenn Viserys die Dothraki als Wilde ansieht. Während die Geschwister auf den Hochzeitstag warten, zeigt Viserys, wie ungeduldig und überheblich er ist. Voller Groll muss er akzeptieren, dass er von Drogos Handeln abhängig ist. Auf der Hochzeit schenkt er seiner Schwester drei Dienerinnen, die ihr das Reiten, die dothrakische Sprache und die Kunst der Liebe beibringen sollen, wobei Daenerys vermutet, dass Illyrio ihm die Frauen gestellt hat. thumb|350px|Viserys bedroht Daenerys ©Ted Nasmith Auf der Reise von Drogos Khalasar durch das Dothrakische Meer kämpft Viserys mit dem ungewohnten Zaumzeug seines Pferdes. Daenerys bemerkt, dass es ihrem Bruder nicht gut geht und wünscht sich, er hätte Illyrios Rat befolgt und wäre in Pentos geblieben. Viserys wollte davon allerdings nichts wissen, da er sicher gehen will, dass Drogo ihn nicht betrügt, weshalb er in dessen Nähe bleiben will, bis er die Krone des Königs von Westeros trage. Als Daenerys während der Reise alleine vorausreiten will und dem Rest ihres Khas befiehlt zurückzubleiben, reitet er ihr trotz einer Warnung von Jorah Mormont wutentbrannt hinterher und bedroht und beschimpft sie, bis Jhogo, einer ihrer Leibwächter, ihn mit einer Peitsche ruhigstellt. Daenerys befiehlt, dass er ab nun zu Fuß mit dem Khalasar ziehen muss, und er versucht in einem letzten Aufbäumen, Ser Jorah dazu zu bewegen, für ihn gegen die Dothraki zu kämpfen, doch dieser entscheidet sich dafür, Daenerys die Treue zu halten und nimmt stattdessen Viserys sein Pferd ab. thumb|350px|Viserys hockt schmollend auf dem Karren ©Ted Nasmith Viserys musste nach dem Vorfall im dothrakischen Meer einen Tag lang zu Fuß hinter dem Khalasar hergehen. Die Dothraki hatten ihn "Khal Rhae Mhar" getauft, den "König mit den wunden Füßen". Am nächsten Tag hatte Drogo ihm angeboten, auf einem Karren mitzufahren, was Viserys dankend annahm und denkt, dass dies als eine Geste der Entschuldigung gemeint war. Bei den Dothraki allerdings fahren nur Krüppel, Eunuchen, Schwangere, Kinder und Alte mit Karren, und so verhöhnten die Dothraki ihn nun als den "Karrenkönig". Daenerys flehte Ser Jorah an, es ihrem Bruder nicht zu sagen, um ihm die Scham zu ersparen. Sie muss all ihre Verführungskünste anwenden, um Drogo dazu zu bringen, dass Viserys wieder an der Spitze mitreiten darf. In Vaes Dothrak besteigt Drogo am Abend mit seinen Blutreitern die Mutter aller Berge, um den Göttern zu danken. Daenerys ist über einen ruhigen Abend erfreut und lädt ihren Bruder ein, dem sie neue dotkhrakische Kleider schenken möchte, damit er bei den Dothraki wie ein König angesehen wird. Der Abend verläuft allerdings gänzlich anders als erhofft, denn Viserys sieht diese Geschenke als Beleidigung an und besteht auf seiner Meinung, dass die Dothraki ein unzivilisiertes und dreckiges Reitervolk seien. Die Situation eskaliert, als er sie bedroht und anfasst, Daenerys schlägt ihn mit einem schweren Gürtel ins Gesicht und befiehlt ihm, ihre Unterkunft zu verlassen. Dabei droht sie ihm, dass er beten solle, dass Drogo davon nie etwas erführe, denn sonst werde er sicher sterben. In der Zwischenzeit berichtet Ser Jorah über Illyrio Mopatis als Mittelsmann Lord Varys über die Entwicklungen in Essos. Kurz nach dem Turnier der Hand berichtet Varys dem Kleinen Rat, dass Daenerys schwanger ist. Robert Baratheon beschließt, Daenerys und Viserys umbringen zu lassen und bedauert, das nicht schon viel früher getan zu haben. Allein Eddard Stark und Ser Barristan Selmy finden dieses Vorgehen unehrenhaft und sprechen sich dagegen aus. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell [[Datei:Viserys%27_Tod_Levi_Pinfold.jpg|200px|thumb|Viserys erhält seine goldene Krone (von Levi Pinfold ©Random House)]] In Vaes Dothrak sucht Viserys immer öfter die Marktplätze auf, um sich mit den Händlern mit Wein zu betrinken und um Söldner zu feilschen, die er vielleicht irgendwann mal für seine Armee rekrutieren möchte. Bei dem Versuch, Daenerys' Dracheneier zu stehlen, wird er von Ser Jorah Mormont abgehalten. Er droht ihm sogar, ihm die Hände abzuhacken, sollte er es noch einmal versuchen. Beim Schwangerschaftsritual seiner Schwester vor den Augen der Dosh Khaleen nimmt Viserys nicht teil. Er war am Morgen schon auf den Markt gegangen, um sich zu betrinken. Nach dem Ritual und der Säuberung gibt es ein großes Fest vor 5000 Dothraki in Drogos Festzelt. Dort erscheint Viserys torkelnd und bedroht Daenerys und ihr ungeborenes Kind mit seinem Schwert, obwohl er weiß, dass Waffen in Vaes Dothrak verboten sind. Er denkt, dass aus genau diesem Grund die Dothraki ihm nichts anhaben können. Er fordert von Drogo, endlich den Preis für seine Schwester zu zahlen. Drogo erwidert, dass er jetzt seine Krone erhalten würde, damit die Menschen sich vor ihm fürchten könnten, dann lässt er Viserys von seinen Blutreitern packen, schmelzt seinen goldenen Gürtel in einem großen Kochtopf und schüttet das flüssige Gold über den Kopf des entsetzten Viserys. Daenerys sieht sich die ganze Szene an und stellt fest, dass ihr Bruder ihr zum ersten Mal wie ein völlig fremder Mensch vorkommt. Nach seinem Tod denkt sie, dass Viserys gar kein richtiger Drache gewesen sein kann, denn in ihren Augen kann Feuer Drachen nichts anhaben. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Daenerys benennt ihren Drachen Viserion nach ihrem Bruder, auch wenn ihr klar ist, dass Viserys ein schlechter Mensch war. Sie hofft, dass ihr Drache einiges davon wieder gut machen wird. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Als Daenerys zum Haus der Unsterblichen geht, um die Hexenmeister um Hilfe zu bitten, erfährt sie eine Menge Visionen vergangener und zukünftiger Ereignisse: sie sieht u.a. erneut, wie Viserys durch das geschmolzene Gold stirbt. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Als Arianne Martell ihren Vater Fürst Doran Martell nach der gescheiterten Entführung von Myrcella Baratheon damit konfrontiert, dass sie seit Jahren denke, er wolle ihren Bruder Quentyn Martell an ihrer Stelle Dorne vererben, erklärt er ihr widerwillig seinen geheimen Plan: Quentyn sollte tatsächlich einmal Fürst von Dorne werden, allerdings sollte Arianne dafür Viserys Targaryen heiraten und mit ihm zusammen die Sieben Königslande zurückerobern. Da Viserys nun aber tot ist, ist Quentyn nach Essos aufgebrochen, um Daenerys Targaryen zu suchen. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Illyrio Mopatis erzählt Tyrion Lennister auf der Reise von Pentos an die Rhoyne von Daenerys und Viserys. So hatte Viserys seinen Plan gefährdet, als er in der Nacht vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Drogo in ihr Schlafgemach eindringen wollte, um sie zu entjungfern, wenn er sie schon nicht heiraten konnte. Illyrio aber hatte Wachen aufgestellt, die ihn aufhielten. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Als Quentyn Martell nach langer Odyssee endlich Meereen erreicht, übergibt er Daenerys Targaryen das Vertragspergament. Diese begreift sofort, dass Quentyn sich nun als Gemahl anbietet, um den Vertrag zu erfüllen, ist aber wenig angetan von dem jungen Prinzen. Außerdem soll am folgenden Tag ihre Heirat mit Hizdahr zo Loraq stattfinden. Während eines Fiebertraumes im Dothrakischen Meer streitet sich Daenerys mit ihrem toten Bruder und erwehrt sich seiner Vorwürfe, sie habe ihn verraten. Familie Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen, Viserys